Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device with a fingerprint sensor and a method for operating the display device.
Discussion of the Background
In general, display devices are devices that display information, and flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) are mainly used as the display devices.
Recently, a display fingerprint sensor has been developed that is capable of immediately sensing a fingerprint of a user through a display unit (i.e., an active area) that displays an image, and display devices have been developed using such a fingerprint sensor.
For example, if a display fingerprint sensor having an optical sensor technology applied thereto is used, a fingerprint of a user can be sensed using light generated by an organic light emitting diode included in a display panel. However, the amount of ambient light incident on the sensors can affect the accuracy of device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.